


The Nest.

by Sorceress_Supreme



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Future's End, Red Robin - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1670774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorceress_Supreme/pseuds/Sorceress_Supreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He woke up drenched in sweat again. Just like every night since Paris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nest.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [defcontwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/defcontwo/gifts), [protagonistically (the_protagonist)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_protagonist/gifts).



> This is based on an image in Future's End where we see a man who we believe is Tim working in a bar with a beard! So basically DC has tapped into tumblr's Protagonistically's brain and taken her bearded hipster tim and made him real!

The Nest.

  He woke up in a cold sweat the same as every morning after his release from the hospital. He scrubbed his face with his hand moving it down to the beard he’d grown in an effort to hide who he was. Hecate did give him a second chance at life. He wasn’t going to waste it.

  Tim got up and grabbed his crutches from their place by his bed and walked to the bathroom to shower. Later while looking at the mirror he could still barely recognize himself. He remembered reading an old story by some bloggers on Rumbl about how Red Robin should grow a beard and be an accidental hipster and smirked.

  “If I ever meet those girls? I’m giving free beer.” He said to himself as he combed his beard once his teeth were cleaned. After that he headed to his closet to grabs his clothes and get dressed for his shift at The Nest. “At least Billy Altman is 22.” He said smirking as he pulled on a white and red shirt.

  He grabbed his backpack and headed to the front door looking back at his apartment and sighed. “If I contact any of them…they’d be in danger…but…I miss them.” He said to himself before leaving and locking the door. The old grandma from two doors down was having a problem with the elevator so he went to go help her. “Mrs. Hansen? Do you need any help?”

  “Oh billy. Thank you. I can’t get this grate to open.” She said stepping back so Tim could see if he could undo the grate to get into the elevator. He gets it open with a bit of effort. “There you go.” He says and helps her in as best he can on his crutches. “Thank you dear. How’s the knee? Doing any better?” She asked and…it was nice to have someone ask without the looming questions of him being benched.

  “It’s doing better. Still hurts but I can handle it.” He says with a smile as he pushes the button for the first floor. The elevator starts to move and he pulls out his Q-Phone D and checks his messages. There’s a few from his boss, His doctor, physical therapist and…How...did…

  His blood runs cold seeing the number the area code is for Hong Kong. It’s her number. He hasn’t seen it in so long. But how? She…shouldn’t BE in this life time. Hecate told him that she wasn’t. But…the gods do lie. Maybe…just maybe this is a present. Not a trap or a curse. But an ACTUAL god damn gift. His sister. His Batgirl.

  He says goodbye to Mrs. Hansen and goes to the bus stop and only listens to her message once he’s on and headed for work. _“Hey littlest brother. It’s me. I heard what happened. I know I shouldn’t be here anymore. But I am. I’ve got your two friends from Gotham. We’re coming to visit your bar is that ok? Tim…please be ok. Give me a sign that I know it’s you when we see you. I love you.”_ He watches the cityscape as the bus headed for The Nest.

  Once he got off and headed inside he saw them. Harper sitting next to Cullen her purple and blue hair bright as always, Cullen's hidden under a beanie and Cass. Her dark hair long and held up between two black lacquered chopsticks with gold bats dangling from them.

  Cullen looked up at him and he could see the breaking when he didn’t recognize him. He wanted to go over but…he had to start his shift so he went to the back to put away his stuff and go behind the bar. “Hey Altman! You ok?” He turned to see one of the other bartenders looking at him with concern. “Yeah. Knee’s killing me but I’ll be good.” He says with a smile before he starts taking orders and pouring beers.

  After a while he makes up a drink for Cass one he knows she’d know. It’s whiskey but it’s a certain label that they only thought was in B’s collection. “Hey Kirk! Give this to the table by the window. The one with the punk chick and her friends.” “What you like that kinda girl Altman?” Kirk says smirking and talking the drink. “Nope. I like the guy sitting with her.”

  Cullen blushed hearing that and tried to become one with the table. “It’s ok Cullen.” Harper said as the man came over. “On the house. Altman doesn’t do that often.” Kirk said placing the glass down. “This is one of the more expensive drinks.” Cass looked at it and then to “Altman”. “Thanks. And tell him we’ll meet him after his shift.” She says smirking.

  Later once Tim's shift is over Cass comes up to him and hugs him. “Are you ok?” She asked helping him sit down. “I’m fine. How….” She shook her head. “That’s not important.” Cullen looked at Tim blushing. “D-d-did you mean what you said?” Tim smiled softly. “I did.” “You better or I’m breaking your other knee! Got it?” Harper said glaring. “I got it. Don’t worry.” He said holding Cullen's hand.

  Cass took that moment to stroke his beard. “When did…” Tim batted her hand lightly. “A little while ago.” He replied. “You grew a beard. You grew a fucking beard!” Harper exclaimed. “Yes I did. With Him dead? I have to keep a low profile. So? Beard.” Cullen chuckled. “So Defconfive and Antagonistically were right?” He asked smiling.

  “Except for the bisexual part. I still prefer men over women.” Tim replied softly. Cass rubbed his back in small circles remembering what one key factor in solidifying that was. “Anything else happen?” She asked softly. “I’d rather talk about that….not here.” He said. “Ok. So do you want to head back to your place? Or did you have something else to do?” Cass asked noticing how tense Tim was and how he looked like he was in pain. “Take your meds.” Harper said pointing to Tim's knee.

  “Yes Mom.” He quipped before pulling out the bottle of pills and dry swallowing two. Cullen reached up to touch the beard and Tim smiled and pulled his hand closer. “Yes?” That of course caused Cullen to blush cause he already had though Tim was REALLY hot now? Kill him now he was dead from the sexy.

  “I um….beard….um…Sorry.” He stammered out and turned a shade brighter when Tim kissed his hand. “It’s fine Cullen. Honest.” Smiling Tim moved Cullen's hand to his beard and felt the fingers touch it soft and gentle. “I think our brothers are doing some weird mating dance. What do you think?” Harper said to Cass. “I agree.” Cass replied taking a photo and sending it to Jason.


End file.
